1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pliers and more particularly to pliers for crimping electrical terminals with interchangeable working jaws.
2. Description of the Related Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,661, conventional crimping pliers often provide a pair of working jaws attached to two arm members of the crimping pliers by screws. Thus, the working jaws with different sizes or shapes may be removed by loosening the screws and replaced by new ones and finally re-tightening the screws back again. As can be imagined, it is a really tiresome piece of work simply to interchange the pair of working jaws with another pair.